Drabbles of Logical Debate
by Gaia Kame
Summary: A series of drabbles cracking at certain topics that are cannon and fan related within logical debates with a fun twist - readers get to decide each cannon character up for debate on certain topics and the topic at hand. Chapter 1: Sam's POV - The Debate on Why Decepticons call humans bugs.


**Introduction Notes:** This story is inspired by many things from within the fandom of Transformers. As a fan, I had read many different ideas and story plots for fanfiction; and although no matter how interesting, amusing, and well written these stories and their plots may be – when you look at all these ideas with a logical view point you just can't help but see many of them as anything but illogical.

So how do you take certain things, mentioned cannon phrases, and certain fan favorite story plots and prove the point that each certain ideology of being either logical or illogical?

But of course, people that support certain ideas always tend to argue their point on why their idea is logical – hence forth a debate is born.

So this story is basically just an amusing little idea I came up with that slightly cracks at certain things within the fandom of Transformers. Some of these 'logical debates' shall be based around cannon aspects, while others will be fan based. So in a sense it's kinda like a drabble story as each chapter has its own little separate plot of debate; yet the overall point of the story is technically the same.

This story is also designed to be a bit fun for the reader as well. Each chapter shall be a suggested topic of your choosing. For example: Cybertronian and Human relationships (the exact type of that relationship is up to you); the similarities between Human's and Cybertronians; and so forth and so on. Not only do you choose the next chapter's plot topic but who my OC interacts with in debate – Autobot, human, or Decepticon.

I'm sorry – I would have had this story's interactions between a certain single cannon character but every Transformer cannon character just didn't seem to fit well for the story's main role for debate that was human. Why human? Because I wanted a human in a manner to express that humans are in fact sentient enough to show just how intelligent, quick to adapt and learn, and logically capable of wits and even changing opinions. If I had chosen any Cybertronian I just would have felt that the role would be too easy to write out and many readers would just see it as – "Well, their 'alien robots' with 'brains' that think faster than any humans and have lived way longer than humans as well. So it's only natural they would have a more logically view point on things." So keeping that in mind I decided on a human character instead. Being that I am using an OC I decided to slowly reveal certain things about her – leaving room for imagination and 'mystery'. Another fun thing I decided readers could do was even make the suggestion of which Cybertronian you think would be her guardian (for I personally can't see any human civilian involved with anything Cybertronian related unless having a guardian like Sam does).

So all in all this story allows readers to get involved! Heck, I figured it would be fun anyway.

On a last note I just wanted to mention that since I am slowly revealing things about the OC for the reader's and my own amusement view each chapter starting off with a certain cannon character's view point and how my OC debate makes them think and react. As such each chapter may seem like it's randomly picking up during a certain scene and moment, which it is. Since each chapter is basically a separate drabble I view it as there really don't being a point in doing into full blown detail of the how's but more of the topic of the debate, the actual debate, and that cannon character's thoughts and reactions from the 'talk' they had with the OC and if that talk really changed their view point in any form.

So within the beginning of each chapter I'll place each cannon character POV the chapter will be based off of.

Well, without further ado. On with the story!

* * *

**Disclaimers:** I own nothing cannon to Transformers besides my own created OC and this story's strange little plot. That is all.

* * *

_**Drabbles of Logical Debate**_

* * *

_**By: **__Gaia Kame_

* * *

_****_

Sam's View :: Bugs  


* * *

"I just don't get it! Why do they insist on calling us bugs?! We're sentiment _human_ beings!"

Pausing in her typing, she frowned slightly before leaning back with a sigh, while glancing over the rims of her glasses to regard him. Casually she asked in a manner as if the answer itself was obvious, "What's there not to understand?"

"Why do the Decepticons keep calling us bugs, _insects_, when we're _not_?!"

"See Sam, that's your mistake, you're only focusing on the similarities – not the differences."

At first he was shocked, stunned, that she would say such a thing. Then he became angry. "Are you suggesting that the Decepticons are _right_?!"

Giving him a flat look now she leaned back into a more comfortable position within her chair. Stapling her fingers together and peering at him through her glasses to view him more clearly. "Not at all. Yet, you're refusing to look at it from their point of view."

"What? That their evil - tried to destroy our world multiple times, tried to destroy our sun, tried to enslave humanity, killed more beings than anyone ever known in existence, tried to bring their planet here which would have caused such planetary disasters by Earth becoming a new moon to Cybertron had they succeeded, destroyed cities – their own planet even, and have been trying to take over the Earth to drain it of all its natural resources? You mean that point of view?"

"Well, there is that point of view they have; but no. Look at it like this – when you first saw Bumblebee as he really was, what was the first thing you did?"

"I panicked."

"Why?"

"Because he was a giant robot sending beams into the sky!"

"So in other words, you instantly took notice of all the differences between you and him – and seeing those differences you became afraid."

Stopping to stare at the woman before him with eyes narrowing in suspicion, his tone wary, "What are you getting at? Because whatever point you're trying to make – I don't see it."

"You're first natural reaction to seeing another being_, another species_, was to compare it to all your own natural traits of a human being's. Obviously you first only saw the differences – a being well over a yard tall in height, metal skin, obvious higher intelligence based off the display of his technology at use, glowing eyes which you instantly assume means he's a natural night predator. So by seeing all those differences you instantly feared him."

"Yeah, but that's before I got to know him!"

"And that, Sam, is the difference between Autobot and Decepticon."

"Okay, now you've lost me."

"It's simple really. The Autobots chose a more 'gutzy', risky, face to face, first contact interaction with the most sentient beings of the planet - humans. By doing so they were able to learn firsthand exactly how similar both our species are. The Decepticons on the other hand took a more safe tactical approach to us. So tell me this Sam. What would be your first impression upon seeing a completely different species to yours that had an outer skin density the opposite of yours, was smaller than you, was less intelligent then you, primitive compared to you, and upon distant observation learned that this species interacted amongst themselves like ants in colonies."

"Oh-hoho! So now we're ants huh?"

"Humor me Sam. If you were to discover a new species based off that description how would you sum them up into one word? Based off that description alone – what's the one word that first comes to mind?"

"Honestly?"

She stared at him almost blankly then, yet her tone coming out flat now within a slightly sarcastic manner. "That all depends on how long you would like to prolong the overall point."

Staring at her his lips thinned into a tight frown as he regarded her silently. It was a simple question really – if he were to come across a whole new and different species to that of his own and watched that species from a distance seeing first: that they behaved in a manner similar to his people's ant colonies within their society, were more primitive in their nature compared to his own, had an exoskeleton density the opposite of his own, was much less intelligent compared to his people, and much smaller than that of his own kind; what would be the one word he would use to summarize this new species upon first impression?

The answer easily came to mind and his lips thinned even more as he answered truthfully. "Bugs."

Her aqua eyes regarded him coolly now – as if pleased with his out spoken progression. "Now give that exact same view point you just had to the Decepticons in regards to us."

"Yeah, but they've interacted with humans since first landing here! They should know by now that we're far from that of bugs!"

Crossing her legs she continued to stare at him with calm eyes. "That's also true. Yet keep this in mind, usually when someone gets a first impression of something or someone they tend to subconsciously look for all the factors that only prove that impression right while tending to ignore all the facts that state otherwise. Cybertronians are no different – they've constantly reacted physiologically, emotionally, mentally, and even physically in manners that we humans do. So in all retrospect – they're just like us in those regards. In simpler terms – they're just like humans but have giant metal bodies with different 'biological' functions."

"Okay, I get you on the first impressions; but that still doesn't explain on _why_ they _keep calling us insects_? Let alone the 'biological' part."

Uncrossed her legs and leaning slightly forward towards him in her seat she stated coolly once again. "Sam, do you know the exact time difference between what they consider a 'twenty-four hour day' within our terms?"

That startled him, for in all honesty he never really considered that. What was considered twenty-four hours to them in human terms? "In all honesty – I never even considered that.."

"Eighty-three years."

With a jolt he stared at her with obvious shocked eyes. "E-excuse me?!"

"Eighty-three human Earth years equals, within the human term, to one Cybertronian 'twenty-four hour day'.

"A-are you kidding me? That ridicules!"

Cocking her head to the side she stared at him in silent curiosity. "I don't see how that is. Cybertron is in fact: void of organic life, contains poisonous air, has a long orbital rotation, is large massed, and further from its sun resulting in lack of bright days and thus cooler planetary wide temperatures. So, basing off the evolutionary theory, if you were the catalyst to start life and you place life on a planet that is unsuitable for organic life whatsoever, how would that life be 'biologically'? Let's look at Cybertronians. They live on a planet that's orbital cycle equals to eighty-three Earth years – meaning, if you actually do the math, that in order to survival and live to see past one of your planet's full solar cycles, when you have an orbit cycle of eighty-three earth years, you would have to evolve to live longer than two-hundred and ten thousand, two-hundred and ninety-five (210,295) earth years. The rest should be pretty obvious – bigger planet means bigger life; larger mass means heavier gravity thus denser, heavier and stronger made bodies; none hospitable for organic life means life that isn't organic. And so on, and so forth."

"Yeah, okay, but _how_ does that explain why Decepticons would keep calling humans insects?"

With a sigh she stared at him with tired patience. "Did you know that a common house fly has a life span of ten days to two months – depending on their living environment? Did you also know that the whole earth's human average life expectancy is sixty-seven years? It varies really – all depends on the country you live in, and of course keeping in mind that women have a higher life expectancy in most countries then others compared to men. Being as that we both were born, grew up, and more than likely will die in America we'll take into account the average American life expectancy; which the average life expectancy is seventy-eight years, seventy-five for men, and eighty for women. We live in a country that is number thirty-seven out of one-hundred and ninety-four listed world countries in highest average life expectancies – pretty good, yet not the best. Here's an interesting fact as well; did you know that even Cybertronians have their insects? Insecticons is what their called. You know why their called insecticons – and it's not because they can take on the forms of insects either. Because their life span to them is similar to that of our insects. While online and in working order they have a life expectancy of certain insects within Cybertronian time. So keeping in account that it takes eighty-three human years to be one Cybertronian day and that we compared an insecticons life span to that of a common house fly's expectancy of a minimal of ten days, while keeping in account of our own average life expectancy – Sam, neither of us have an average life expectancy to even reach one Cybertronian day. We don't even have a third of the life expectancy to that of a house fly insecticon. So factoring it all – regarding view points and first impressions, physical differences, our life expectancy to that of a Cybertronians' insecticon's, and looking at it from a 'Cybertronian' point of view. You tell me Sam. Why _do_ they call us insects?"

Going over her words within his mind silently his brain seemed to numb as the epiphany to all her strange questions and oddly pointed out facts began to connect and make sense finally – the result leaving a foul taste within his mouth and feeling slightly sick upon his honest, outspoken, conclusion. "Because to them; _we basically are insects_."

She leaned back slightly in her chair once again, a humorous smirk quirking up at the corners of her lips as she peered at him over the rims of her glasses casually again. "And that, Sam, is the reason _why_ Decepticons continue to call humans insects. I'm glad you now understand on why they do; yet you're personal opinion on the overall matter is that of your own." When he didn't reply to those words, due to silently digesting this revelation, she then unstapled her fingers, leaned forwarded into a proper upright sitting position, twisted her office chair to face her idled laptop, and started rereading her previously typed work before continuing.

Just as her fingers became poised over the keys did a sudden thought come to him and he asked out loud in thoughtful curiosity, causing her fingers to stay within a suspended poised manner over the keys as she stopped all previously planned movement to regard his words instead. "You know, I never would have even considered how long Cybertronians live for – let alone any of those other things. How do you even know all that about them?"

Sparing the screen of her laptop a fleeting disappointed glance, as if she had such a good way of wording the next portion of her report and knowing that returning her attention to him she would lose that epiphany of wording, she sighed as she twisted her seat to fully face him once again. Leaning back in her seat in a cool regarding manner she stared at him calmly through her glasses. "Sam, I figured you would know me better than that by now. I'm observant while silently listening. Due to that I learn things around certain people or bots – even if either party doesn't realize that they had. I'm also a curious person Sam – meaning that I enjoy learning new things and as such I like to ask questions. If you approach the right Bots or people with certain questions, you learn even more. As such – I learned patience and respect, to keep an open mind, the ability to always stay calm, to always try and be rational and logical, and remain neutral in certain situations until the problem and/or answer is solved and given. Being that I do hang out with many Bots and people I eventually become their friend – treating all as equals not just select few. I give everyone the benefit of a doubt, and give everyone a certain amount of trust upon first meeting."

Frowning he jabbed a casual finger towards her. "That can be dangerous."

"True, but it could also be a great asset and personal tool. Over time you learn just how much trust you give someone upon first meeting them thus having a better feel of how exactly to better approach that person."

"Oh yeah? And how do you do that? How do you know?"

Regarding him with cool eyes in a calm manner she replied in all her honest sincerity, "I listen to my instincts, keep in mind my first impression of them, yet also keep a tactical open mind."

Folding his arms and resting them on top of the backrest of the office chair he straddled he leaned his weight slightly into his arms while regarding the young woman before him. "The way you put it – it sounds like you could be dangerous, well you know, tactical and political wise."

"That's a matter of personal opinion. For example, my mother thinks I should be a lawyer; my sister thinks I should become a therapist; my brother thinks I should be a technical drafter; my youngest brother thinks I should be an artist; my father assumes I would do well as a writer; Wheeljack thinks I would do well as a science mechanical engineer; Ratchet _insists_ I should go into medical science to be a doctor; Prowl suggests I would do well within criminal justice; Optimus has stated I would be a great asset within the political world; and Ironhide has sworn that I would make the world's greatest, as quote, 'human terrorist, or at least 'Con slagger, that it has ever seen.'. Once again – it's all a matter of your own personal opinion of me."

Amused now he lean forward just the slightest bit. "Oh? And why would Ironhide say that about you?"

A playful smile quirked up at the corner of her lips then as she leaned back in her seat ever so slightly. "Remember how Ironhide was in Ratchet's Med Bay for a week due to a blown knee joint?"

Instantly a wary feeling entered his gut, and he regarded her cautiously. "Yeah, I do. Everyone avoided Ratchet and 'Hide that week like the plague. Come to think of it – I didn't see you anywhere here that week either."

Her playful look took on a hint of sheepishness then and his weariness doubled. "Actually, that was my doing. I was in Med Bay with Ratchet and Ironhide all that week helping with Ironhide's repairs – only fair since it was my doing; although if you ask me he had it coming. If I wasn't in Med Bay then I was somewhere talking to Lennox about the incident and what other little useful things I know." Getting a thoughtful look then as she stated mostly to herself in amusement she continued out loud, "He actually wants me to teach him and his man a few of those things actually.."

Shocked filled his twenty-one year old body upon hearing her words as his eyes widen in shock. "Wait – what? Hold it – hold it. Are you seriously telling me that _you_ blew out Ironhide's knee? _How?!_"

Her smile became coy then as she stabled her fingers together once again. "It's amazing what a curious mind can discover and the types of literature there is out there to read. Knowing what to look for while properly using the correct tools to achieve obtaining what it is you want is what makes it worth all the while."

Forcing the shock out of his system he regarded her in a critical manner. "You know – you seriously scare me." When seeing her about to reply he instantly cut her off to stress his point, "No, _seriously_ you scare me. How are you even allowed _on the streets legally?!_"

With that said she burst out laughing.

* * *

_Liked it? Have a suggested debate of your own? Review! I'd love to hear your comments and criticism on the story. _

_As always, thanks for reading – and until next time, Ja Ne!_


End file.
